The purpose of the proposed project is to determine how various dietary factors affect carbohydrate metabolism. The effects of high protein feeding on insulin and glucagon secretion will be investigated in man. The influence of amino acids on pancreatic hormone secretion in rats is to be assessed by feeding diets from which one or more amino acids has been deleted. Analyses of plasma amino acid concentrations in rats fed high protein diets and animals made diabetic with streptozotocin are to be carried out. Media in which plasma amino acid patterns of protein fed and diabetic rats are duplicated will be prepared and isolated pancreatic islets perifused with these media to evaluate their effects on insulin and glucagon secretion. The influence of altered feeding patterns on insulin and glucagon secretion and on hepatic gluconeogenesis are to be evaluated.